my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
MyHero One-Shot: The Package
MyHero One-Shot: The Package is the first short episode-styled article written by Haou1987 in a series of articles. It centers around two government agents picking up a package from a bank, while it is under siege by SWAT and the NYPD. Characters introduced: Special Agent Adrian Lecki, Special Agent Nolan Brinks, Agent 005 Production and writing time: 'October 26, 2013 Synopsis 'THE CUBE - UNKNOWN DATE, UNKNOWN TIME Two men enter a small office, containing only a desk, a drawer and a leather comfortable chair turned around looking at a big screen depicting the world map. The two men report themselves as Agent Lecki and Agent Brinks for duty, telling someone in the chair, they had been asked specifically to report to him. The chair turns around, revealing Agent Lokin to be sitting in there. He informs them they are tasked with a specific mission. A situation is going on in New York and they need to retrieve a package from a Zone Ten area. Asking how hot the situation is, Agent Loking tells them it is about to unfold. He tells them the package is to be retrieved from an enclosed space and brought back to the Cube, the coordinates have been put in their system. Before they can ask more, Agent Lokin tells them a helicopter is waiting for them. Arriving in New York, they meet a contact, who turns out to be a female operative, who provides them with a car and the necessary means to retrieve the package, including gas canisters and several syringes, which the contact tells them it will be a means for them to disappear from the scene and not be prosecuted at all. Agent Brinks asks the contact if he is not coming with them, but the contact tells him that is not why he is here, SPECTER headquarters have demanded him to return to the Cube. After leaving the agents for themselves, Agent Brinks and Lecki get in their car and drive off to the scene of the package. Driving there, Agent Brinks tells Agent Lecki he is looking forward to the two week off he will get in a month. He can't wait to see his family again and take them to Hawaii. Agent Lecki counters that something will always get in the way, but he cincerely hopes for him that it works out. Arriving at the scene of the retrieval, Agent Lecki and Agent Brinks are forced to hide when a group of police officers come past, they hear fighting inside the bank and they have a short term paralyzation, not knowing how to continue until Lecki pulls himself together. He picks up the datapad from the car showing them a time table and Lecki reveals the datapad says they must enter the van they just saw around the corner in half an hour to grab the package. They are to early. Agent Brinks pulls out another datapad and starts working around papers, saying he can catch up with administration. Half an hour later, they hear activity near the van, and go check it out, finding the van surrounded by SWAT officers. Agent Lecki and Agent Brinks pull on their masks and throws the gas canisters into the scene, driving the syringes into officer's necks, knocking them out. They open the van's doors with the keys of one of the officers and inside revealed is Madison Crena. Before she can attack them or do anything or scream for help, Agent Lecki pulls out a taser and knocks her out cold. As they drag her to their own car, the entire scene is revealed to be the Drumont Holdings Bank during the bank heist of the Venom Gang. Trivia *This is the first episode mentioning the actual word SPECTER. *This one-shot as revealed by the final scene takes place during the third episode of Star Rider ZERO. One-Shots ''The Package - The Mind Hive - The Crane in the Grave - The Pyramid of Fear'' Category:MyHero One-Shots